Una Non-chan en sus días
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: En sus días, su novia insoportable fue, ahora le toca a ella desatar todo el estrés que "Andres" genera en ella. (Complementario a "Una rusa en sus días"


_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

En la religión budista e hinduista, la creencia del karma recae en que toda acción tiene una fuerza dinámica que se expresa e influye en las sucesivas existencias del individuo. E incluso en la tercera ley de newton: por cada acción hay una reacción igual y de signo opuesto. A lo que podemos resumir, es que por cada cosa ya sea buena o mala que sea, tendrás un resultado de la misma magnitud a lo que hiciste.

¿Recuerdan a una peculiar rusa que se puso como loca cuando su periodo la acoso por cinco días seguidos? Claro que lo recuerdan, ¿Quién podría? La misma Toujo Nozomi sufrió esos seis días: entre celos extremos, apetitos sexuales insaciables, de que fuera la persona más tímida del universo, sarcástica y cruel a morir, y de que por poco la asesinara por querer irse con Nico para escapar de ella. (aunque lo admito, ese esta un tanto justificado).

Pero, a fin de cuentas, ambas son chicas, ¿no? Ya le toca a la jovencita Toujo demostrar que es lo que sucede cuando "Andrés" la visita. Acompáñenme a ver esta triste historia, narrada por nuestra rubia rusa favorita.

* * *

_POV Eli._

Hola… ¿Cómo están? Dios, enserio que me gustaría decir que estoy bien, espero que ustedes lo estén, pero yo no lo estoy… Nunca pensé que Nozomi tendría unas facetas tan extrañas cuando su periodo le llego. Se ve tan tranquila y claro que a veces es un tanto extrovertida por no decir que la mayoría de las veces, pero… ¿Nunca pensé que me haría pasar un infierno por sus hormonas! Vamos, que no soy nadie para juzgarla, yo también la hice sufrir… ¡PERO NO FUERON SEIS MALDITOS DÍAS SEGUIDOS!

* * *

_Primer día_

"_Enojo"_

Era un viernes cuando llegue a salón del consejo estudiantil, Nozomi me había dicho que ella llegaría más temprano debido a que necesitaba organizar unos cuantos papeles y que por ende no iría al tembló como era su costumbre para ella. Por mi parte, y para mala suerte, llegue media hora tarde a mi hora habitual, la razón fue que Arisa necesitaba ayuda para una tarea y al no poder negarme a ayudarla, pues nos desvelamos en su tarea pendiente y me levante tarde.

En mi inocencia, pensé que ella no se enojaría. Había días en los que, si llegaba un poco tarde y ella únicamente me recibía con una comprensiva sonrisa, besaba mi mejilla para ponernos a trabajar después de animarme con unas cuantas palabras.

-Nozomi- fui abriendo poco a poco la puerta del salón- lamento si llegue tarde es que… -antes de que terminara de hablar, un borrador fue arrojado en mi dirección que golpeo directamente mi frente, haciéndome sacudirme y ponerme un tanto nerviosa de lo que sucedía- ¿pero ¿qué...?

Observe a los adentros del salón. Por mi mente pasaban un millón de cosas, como de que se habían metido y estaban robando o de que Rin nos estaba jugando una broma pesada como la vez pasada. Pero mi sorpresa fue encontrarme a Nozomi con un montón de lápices en su mano y en una posición para lanzarlos sin miedo a lastimarme.

\- ¿Q-que pasa? -pregunte nerviosa, y, a decir verdad, muy asustada- ¿e-estas planeando algo gracioso? -una pequeña gota de sudor recorrido mi frente al hablar.

\- ¿Qué se te hace gracioso, estúpida? -abrí los ojos ante lo fría y molesta que sonaba su voz.

Debemos aclarar algo: Toujo Nozomi podrá ser todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero ¡ELLA NUNCA DICE GROSERÍAS! Es como un tipo de tabú para ella, ni las dice y ni les gusta pensarlas.

\- ¿Por qué me dices así? -intente guardarme el hecho de que me sentía ofendida- Nozomi, ¿pasa algo? -al dar un paso hacia el frente, una pluma choca con el piso en mi dirección.

\- ¿Se te hace poco llegar tarde, imbécil? -eso sí que dolió y que lo dijera con esa voz seria fue lo que más hizo que doliera-Pedazo de animal, todavía que tuve que hacer tu maldito trabajo -se hizo a un lado y tomo un montón de papeles que al instante tiro al piso- ¿¡Que pasa por tu jodida cabeza oxigenada!?

-Nozomi… -trague saliva, intentando relajarme.

Ella no estaba hablando enserio ¿verdad? Quiero creer que algo le está pasando, pero ese odio con el que habla y esa ira en su mirada dicta todo lo contrario a lo que mi corazón quiere creer.

\- ¿Qué tal si hablamos? -di un par de pasos hacia al frente pese a que ella me estaba lanzando un montón de plumas y lápices- Nozomi, baja eso, no es necesario que nos alteremos, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Alterada? -alzo la ceja y cerró los ojos, como si meditara algo. Al abrir los ojos, sus ojos ardían con rabia y destrucción- ¡JODER CONTIGO! -con pasos bravos y fuertes quedo enfrente de mi- ¡Todavía que hago tu estúpido trabajo! ¿¡quieres que conversemos!?

-Pues… -sin dejarme terminar, su mano se estrelló contra mi mejilla- ¿…que? -mi mejilla ardía, fue la pelimorada la causa de aquel acontecimiento.

-Idiota -sin importarle mi cara de choqueada, se marchó sin mirar atrás.

En su partida, dejo algo importante o más bien varias cosas:

1.- el ambiente más frio e incómodo del mundo.

2.- Mi mejilla más roja que un hidrante y sumamente adolorida.

3.- Un par de lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos…

"¿Ella Iba a terminar conmigo?" "¿Qué hice mal?" "¿La hice sufrir?" … aquellas preguntas hostigaban mi mente sin respuesta inmediata. Cada lagrima derramada en ese momento fueron dedicadas a aquellos actos de la que aun quería considerar mi novia. Nunca la había visto así y ni tampoco esperaba eso de parte de ella…

_-En el receso- _

Si se preguntan qué fue lo que hice para evitar otro momento incomodo, pues, tenía el plan de evadir a Nozomi en clases, pero ella simplemente no asistió a clases, se desvaneció. Pensé en mandarle un mensaje, bueno, si lo hice, me preocupo por ella, ¿tiene algo de malo? Pero me dejo en vistos…

\- ¿Por qué esa cara de perrito abandonado? -pregunto la pelinegra que se había sentado al lado mío.

Para evitar que las demás m cuestionaran sobre el paradero de la ojiverde, opte por ocultarme en un rincón del patio escolar, donde según yo, solo Nozomi y yo sabíamos de su paradero, como dije, eso pensé.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -la mire con una media sonrisa, intentaba ser amable, pero ella de inmediato frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia -contesto la Yazawa con un tono neutro, muy natural en ella- ahora respóndeme, tonta.

-Lo triste es que es lo más lindo que me han dicho el día de hoy -suspire y baje la mirada- la verdad, no sé por dónde empezar, Nico.

-Desde el principio estaría bien -al verla, ella había tomado asiento al lado mío- anda, no te juzgare si es algo vergonzoso, solo me reiré de tu mala suerte -sonrió levemente, pretendía alegrarme un poco, le doy puntos por eso.

-Pero que agradable tipa -volví a suspirar- bien, todo comenzó cuando…

Hable de lo sucedido con Nozomi, cada frio detalle que había vivido fue narrado para Nico. Ella se mantenía al margen y no decía nada hasta que termine de hablar.

-Si que eres tonta -fue lo que dijo con simpleza- ¿Qué Nozomi no te conto nada?

\- ¿Contarme de qué?

-De su periodo -aquella confesión me hizo abrir la quijada muy grande- sí que esos senos de vaca es una distraída. Cuando Nozomi empieza su periodo, alias hoy, se pone como vieja de barrio furiosa porque los niños le tiran la ropa.

-Pero… -repase esas palabras en mi mente junto con lo que decía Nico del periodo de Nozomi- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo…? -otra pequeña punzada amenazo a mi pecho y lo oprimió- si ella me lo hubiera dicho…

-Sabes cómo es Nozomi. Ella no dice nada de sus problemas al menos de que no los pueda solucionar -la pelinegra palmeo mi hombro para confortarme- si me entere de su periodo fue porque lo vi en el calendario de su celular y le saque esa información.

-Yo… -me levante de mi triste depresión- debo buscarla, ¿sabes dónde esta?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabría? -ella se encogió de los hombros y la mire con severidad- oh ya, tu eres la novia, ya deberías saber a dónde se va Nozomi cuando necesita algo de paz y tranquilidad.

-Cierto -asentí segura- debo ir con ella, ¿me cubres?

-Claro, como es tan fácil decirle a la directora: "la presidenta se fue a buscar a la vicepresidenta porque esta se volvió loca por su periodo" -dijo escéptica después de suspirar profundamente- de igual manera te vas a ir. Vete, antes de que me arrepienta -hizo unas señas con la mano con el fin de que me fuera.

-Gracias Nico, te la debo -comencé a correr hacia la puerta trasera de la escuela- por fortuna tengo la llave -seguí en mi andar, planeando que haría para tranquilizar a la fiera- tal vez deba de pasar a la farmacia y hacer unas llamadas…

-_Minutos después-_

Solo hay un lugar que puede hacer feliz a Nozomi cuando se siente "miserable" o cuando tiene algún sentimiento negativo, y ese es su amable templo. No hay nada que no resuelva en ese lugar tan sagrado e inmaculado para ella.

\- ¿Dónde está? -mire a mi alrededor cuando subí esas infernales escaleras- ya no es tiempo de hacer peticiones, no le gusta hacerlas a esta hora… -enfoque mi vista en un árbol que tenía una enorme sombra, a su costado se vislumbran unos cabellos morados- te atrape -sonreí victoriosa, aprete mi maletín y corrí hacia mi objetivo.

Solo les digo una cosa… Nunca he estado tan nerviosa como en ese momento.

\- ¡Nozomi! -grité al estar a unos centímetros de ella- te encontré -ella se giró para verme con pesadez, su cara antipática indicaba que no quería verme en ese lugar.

-Vaya, tu única neurona de rubia idiota si funciona -rodo los ojos tras suspirar fastidiada- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada? -alzo su escoba, recalcando el hecho de que ya estaba vestida para estar en el templo y de que estaba trabajando.

Tome aire para armarme de valor- sé que estos días la tienes difícil, empezó tu periodo, me lo dijo Nico -antes de que me reprochara, me adelante unos pasos y se mi maletín saque una caja de medicamento- es clonixinato de… clonixinato de… lisina, si, clonixinato de lisina -se lo extendí y ella lo tomo con cierta duda, aunque no dejaba de entrecerrar los ojos- dijo Maki que esto es bueno para los cólicos que tienes. Debes estar sufriendo mucho, tiene que dolerte así de fuerte para que actúes de esa manera.

-Claro, como a ti no te duele, pedazo de -sin dejarla terminar, también saque de mi bolso una paleta helada de limón que por fortuna no se había derretido.

-Esto ayudara también, algo frio no sienta mal en un día caluroso -la tomo, igual con duda, pero el ceño algo relajado- también traje esto -saque también una bolsita de hiervas que se pueden calentar en el microondas- esto ayudara cuando te quieras acostar y te empiece a doler. Solo la debo de calentar y ponerla en tu vientre para que se calme un poco el dolor, ayudara con las contracciones de tu útero.

Ella se me quedo mirando, sus ojos analizándome, buscando una imperfección para recalcarla y con ella acabarme. Pero no, no le daría ese beneficio. Me mantuve calmada y sonriente.

-Se que duele y como es el primer día, debe de ser peor -di otro paso hacia el frente y ella quedo completamente contra el árbol- déjame cuidarte esta vez, ¿sí? Tú lo hiciste por mí, así que yo haré lo mismo. Aguantare tus insultos e incluso golpes de ser necesario. Quiero hacer lo mismo que tu hiciste por mí, quiero cuidarte -le sonreí comprensiva y amable.

-Yo… -su voz se había engrosado como si quisiera guardar la apariencia de chica ruda, pero sus mejillas delataban que estaba apenada por ese tono carmesí que portaban- no te necesito, Eli.

-Es probable, aunque eso solo hace que quiera cuidarte con más fuerza -tome su mejilla con mi mano libre para proceder a acariciarla- quieras o no, estaré contigo cuando más me necesites, incluso si no me necesitas, estaré ahí para ti, ¿entendiste?

-H-has lo que quieras… -murmuro apenada. Ya hasta comenzaba a parecerse a Maki.

-Me alegra que aceptes -mantuve mi sonrisa fiel y amigable ante su fingida apatía- porque yo…

\- ¡Mierda! -grito, interrumpiéndome, poniéndome alerta- ¡Joder, pero como duele! -me aventó de un simple movimiento y comenzó a irse a los adentros del tembló.

\- ¡Nozomi! -saque de mi maletín una ampolleta en lo que la seguía corriendo- ¡Es una butil no sé qué! ¡No te preocupes, Maki me enseñó a inyectar! -le grite al seguirla.

\- ¡Ni de coña me inyectas, estúpida!

Rece por que las lecciones de Maki de verdad funcionaran para inyectar a mi novia y que esta no me asesinara…

* * *

_Segundo día_

"_Depresión y timidez"_

¿Qué no les dije que rezaran por mí? ¡No pude hacerlo! No me dejo en otras palabras, en cuanto me vio con la inyección, me tumbo de una patada. El lado positivo es que acepto tomarse las pastillas y ponerse el saco con hiervas… Es un avance, pero ¿Qué tiene la culpa mi cuerpo de su indecisión? La pude haber inyectado y se le quitaría el dolor en un dos por tres.

Pero bien, el día de hoy, pensando que habría los mismos problemas que la otra vez, opte por traer unos postres de limón no tan dulces que le podrían gustar a Nozomi. ¿Si fue a la escuela? No fue, más bien le pedí que no lo hiciera. Le pedí un favor a la directora para que le expidiera in justificante por los días que durará el periodo de Nozomi. Pero la fui a ver a su departamento y al entrar con las llaves que ella me haba otorgado hace tiempo, me sorprendió lo que vi: era Nozomi agachada en el piso, llorando como si hubiera perdido a un familiar cercano.

\- ¡Nozomi! -grité fuerte y corrí hacia su pasión, olvidando que la puerta estaba abierta.

La abracé con fuerza, no pedí explicación en ese momento, mi única misión era consolarla de ese dolor que la aquejaba. Ella se giró hacia mí y recargo su cara en mi pecho, llenándolo de tristes lagrimas que soltaba con cada quejido. No solo me dolía, me destrozaba verla así de vulnerable, así de afligida. Si por mi fuera, ese pesar seria mío y no de ella.

En realidad, no se cuánto tiempo paso para que terminara de llorar, ella simplemente gritaba y maldecía a los cielos por qué le arrebataban a ese ser preciado.

-E-Elicchi -hablo poco a poco, su voz sonaba cortada y rasposa de todo lo que había gritado y llorado- ¿t-tu nunca me abandonaras?

-Nunca de los nunca -negué una y otra vez con la cabeza. Volví a abrazarla, para darle esa calma que necesitaba- tendrías que pedírmelo tú y no sería seguro que te abandonara. Yo siempre estaré contigo, Nozomi.

-T-te amo, Elicchi -con timidez beso mis labios. Era un beso salado combinado con pusilanidad provocada por su pesar- te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo, Nozomi -acaricie su mejilla e intente retirar algunas lágrimas secas que yacían ahí sin su permiso- no quiero que sufras, permíteme estar contigo en estos casos, ¿sí?

-S-Si…

-Si no es mucha impertinencia -me atreví a hablar. Si quería ayudarla, al menos debía tener una idea de que estaba pasando- ¿Qué fue lo que paso…? -pregunte con cautela y con algo de temor de que ella comenzara a llorar de nuevo.

Se quedo pensativa, como si analizara la situación y la manera en la que me debía de decir.

-Es que… -al fin hablo, su voz volvía a entrecortarse, como si tuviera algo en la garganta- se murió…

\- ¿Quién falleció? -la mire atenta, en busca de pistas que me guiaran a la verdad por si ella quería ocultarlo- ¿algún familiar? -negó lentamente con la cabeza- ¿tus padres? -suspire aliviada cuando de inmediato sacudió la cabeza- ¿entonces quién?

-Elsa-chan -alce la ceja con duda al no conocer a esa persona.

¿Sería una amiga del tembló? ¿alguien de la escuela? A decir verdad, nunca he escuchado de esa persona en mi vida.

\- ¿Quién? -interrogue para saber quién era esa jovencita- ¿de dónde la conocías?

-Ella venia aquí diaria… -bajo la mirada, sus mejillas ya rojizas por el llanto se tornaron de un tono casi carmesí- me visitaba y comía conmigo cuando no estabas aquí…

\- ¿Así…? -limite mis sentimientos de celos solo por la situación en la que estábamos.

¿Quién era esa tipa? Nozomi nunca menciono que comía con alguien cuando yo no estaba… Maldición, enserio que no puedo evitar ponerme celosa cuando pienso en eso.

-Si, a veces… -hablo tras soltar un pesado suspiro- se bañaba a mi lado, era muy tierna… Me cuidaba cuando había problemas. Hubo una vez -una risita afligida salió a relucir de su boca- vino un gato al edificio y lo espanto como toda una valiente, ¿puede alguien tan pequeña hacer todos esos asanas? Si, ella podía.

\- ¿Tu…? debiste quererla mucho -trague saliva y tome aire para intentar calmarme.

En mi mente, solo pasaban un millón de ideas extrañas: Nozomi bañándose con una chica más bonita que yo, hablando con ella, comiendo con ella… incluso… hasta b-besando… ¡no puedo ni decirlo!

-La amé mucho -eso sí que dolió y mucho más que sus palabras de ayer- ¿quieres…? -hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarme fijamente a los ojos- ¿conocerla? -asentí muy a mi pesar.

No puedo ser cruel cuando una amiga tan querida para ella murió, ¿verdad?

Se dio la media vuelta y al volver hacia mí, en sus manos portaba una rata marrón inerte.

\- ¡Una rata! -me levante enseguida y busque algo para rematarla por si seguía viva- ¡suelta esa cosa! -corrí a la cocina y tome un cuchillo. Al volver amenace a ese roedor con el- ¡ahí que tirarlo a la basura!

\- ¿¡Que te pasa!? -ella también se levantó del piso, recargando esa alimaña en su pecho- ¡ella es Elsa-chan! ¡y no es una rata, es un ratón domestico!

\- ¿Qué…?

Y es en estos momentos en el que todo tiene sentido… Nozomi se bañaba con una rata, digo, ratón; con él comía y hacia todas esas actividades que dijo antes.

-No era oficialmente mía, pero…. -de nuevo, sus lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas- l-la encontré en la calle y el traje conmigo, te la iba a presentar, pero murió por el veneno de la vecina de al lado…

Volvió a sollozar con más fuerza. Estaba destrozada por una rata.

Dioses, ¿Por qué tengo una novia tan complicada?

_\- "Sera mejor consolarla" -_fue lo que pensé antes de tomarla entre mis brazos y para mi des fortuna, también estaría cerca de ese roedor.

\- ¡NOZOMI-CHAN! -aquel griterío fue nada más y nada menos que las dos pelinaranjas que entraron al apartamento.

Tanta era su fuerza al momento de correr que me tiraron al piso en un dos por tres.

\- ¡Ven acá! -grito la líder de muse que tomo a mi novia entre sus brazos, sin temor al roedor.

\- ¡Elsa-chan, lo lamentamos tanto! -vocifero la chica gato cuando también abrazo a mi novia.

\- ¿Pero qué? -mi pregunta fue respondida con la aparición de las cinco miembros restantes.

-Preparare algo de té -dijo Hanayo que al entrar se fue directo a la cocina.

-Yo traje un delicioso pastel, esto le gustara mucho -fue Kotori la que siguió a la Koizumi a los adentros del apartamento de la pelimorada.

-Umi, ¿preparaste el poema? -inquirió Maki que entro con un teclado inalámbrico y se sentó en el sofá.

-Tranquila, tengo todo listo, ¿y la canción? -la aludida acompaño a la pelirroja en el sofá y sonrió tenuemente- ¿todo listo?

\- ¿Dudas de mí? -ambas compartieron sonrisas cómplices- tu tranquila, tengo todo listo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -pregunte al aire.

-Lo que pasa es que Nozomi público su mala noticia en su estado de WhatsApp. Por eso estamos todas aquí, para ayudarla con su duelo -contesto con simpleza la pelinegra que se quedó al lado mío- ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?

-Parece que no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas en estos días -solté un suspiro y mire a mi alrededor, a todas nuestras quieras amigas colaborando por el dolor de Nozomi- aunque debo decir que de cierta manera me alegra de que seamos un grupo tan unido.

-Lo mismo podría decir -Nico sonrió un poco al mirar lo mismo que yo- así es muse, ¿Qué esperas? Somos capaces de hacerle un funeral a un ratón solo para que una de las nuestras este bien.

-Maravilloso -asentí suavemente con la cabeza- ¿tú no trajiste nada? -la cuestioné, puesto que no llevaba nada en sus manos.

-Traigo mi presencia y mis ganas de que me toquetee los pechos- hablo con cierto esceptisismo- ¿Qué no cuenta?

-Imagino que si -reí y después suspire- ¿Qué debo de hacer?

-Ayuda a Umi y a Maki con lo que falta de la música y el discurso -ella dio unos pasos hacia adelante- es momento de que me sacrifique por el equipo.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Nico- la vi orgullosa y le di un saludo marcial con el fin de honrar su sacrificio- nos veremos del otro lado.

-Ten lo por seguro -sin mirar hacia atrás, camino hacia su fin seguro.

\- ¡Nicocchi! -grito mi novia cuando su "radar Nico" se activó.

Se lanzo sobre ella para tocarle hasta el alma… Dios, pobre Nico, tal vez no camine después de eso…

La verdad de esa tarde es que fue todo menos común. Empezando porque todas nos vestimos de negro, cortesía de nuestra diseñadora favorita; le consiguieron un ataúd al ratón; después Umi dijo unas emotivas palabras para el ratón que solo Nozomi conocía; y entre todas le cantamos una canción de despedida, dicha canción fue "_Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari". _De hecho, ahí fue donde nació la canción, ¿o que pensaron? ¿Qué fue en algún final dramático de un anime?

Fuera de lo raro que fue, estuvo lindo que nos uniéramos para hacer feliz a Nozomi con toda esa comida que le llevaron. Ella se mostraba un poco más animada. Aunque, tengo el presentimiento de que no hubiera actuado así de no ser por su periodo… No sé, es mi teoría, pero de todas maneras no voy a preguntar.

Al final de su mini fiesta, todas nos quedamos a dormir con Nozomi, nos hicimos bolita en su pequeño departamento. Nadie quería dejarla sola y como somos un grupo solidario, era justo estar con ella hasta el final.

Ella durmió en mis brazos, agradecida por el día que había pasado y el apoyo recibido. Únicamente bese su frente y reafirme de que nunca estaría sola: "Muse es una familia. Mientras estamos vivas, jamás estarás sola" fueron las palabras que le dije.

* * *

_Tercer día_

"_Juguetona"_

A la mañana siguiente, con el amanecer de una nueva mañana, se vino un desastre tamaño colosal.

Yo aún estaba dormida en el piso donde nos habíamos acomodado todas para caber, no tenía pensado levantarme hasta que escuche mucho ruido.

\- ¡UMI-CHAN! - Sin dudarlo, era el ensordecedor grito de Honoka.

\- ¡Me siento traicionada! -aquella era la voz de la dulce Kotori que sonaba más molesta que Hulk.

\- ¡No veas, Rin-chan!

\- ¡Tú tampoco, Kayochin!

\- ¡Senos de vaca, monstruo abusador, déjala tranquila!

-Nozomi… - ¿era Maki la que sonaba con ganas de asesinar a alguien?

No pude más y me levanté, no tuve opción más bien y al levantarme una desagradable escena me recibió en plena mañana.

Lo dijo una vez Walter Riso: "La infidelidad es la ruptura traicionera o engañosa de un pacto afectivo sexual preestablecido".

Ante mis ojos, Umi estaba siendo sometida por MI NOVIA: la peliazul estaba contra la pared, se le notaba que estaba asustada y la pelimorada le sujetaba las manos para que no escapara, su boca se encontraba dejándole varias marcas a la arquera.

\- ¡Nozomi! -a diferencia de las demás, yo no me quede parada sin hacer nada. La tome del hombro y con fuerza la obligue a separarse de Umi- ¿¡que mierda haces!?

En vez de mostrarse arrepentida o algo parecido, ella únicamente sonrió divertida. Como si fuera un juego infantil para ella.

\- ¿Qué no vez que le dejo mis marquitas de amor a nuestra niña? -rio traviesa y sugestiva- solamente quiero enseñarle lo que es el mundo de los adultos~

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? -le pregunte más que molesta.

Podía pasar de que me golpeara y tratara mal, pero no de que me engañara en mi cara.

\- ¿Y porque no? -se dio la media vuelta para ver a la asustada Sonoda que de inmediato se encogió en su lugar- Oh vamos, ¿Qué ya no quieres que te deje otro sexy chupetón como el que tienes ahora?

Umi no contesto, se limitó a cubrirse con su mano derecha el área afectada. Estaba super roja e incluso pensé que se iba a desmayar por todas esas emociones encontradas.

Antes de que me le pusiera enfrente para encararla, una fuerza escarlata se me adelanto. Mirando a mi pareja como si fuera la persona más detestable del mundo

\- ¿Ara~? No sabía que la princesa saliera en la defensa de la arquera -soltó una temible carcajada- Maki-chan~ ¿a poco te pone celosa que le dejara marca a tu amada Umi-chan? ¿Qué no se supone que tu sales con Nico-chan?

La pelirroja se mantuvo firme, sin retrocedes- aléjate, Nozomi. No quiero hacerte daño.

-Es una lástima que no compartamos el mismo interés -riendo coloco su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla- Nico-chan, ¿Qué piensas de que tu novia haga esas cosas por alguien que no seas tu? -estaba siendo cizañera como una vil serpiente.

-Nozomi -pese a que pensé que la pelinegra actuaria muy pero muy enojada, se mantuvo calmada- vamos, estas así por las hormonas, ¿Qué tal si conversamos?

\- ¿Y si converso contigo en mi cama? -le guiño el ojo y esta se mantuvo serena- oh, pero que amargada eras -miro a las demás y estas se hicieron bolita, poniendo de escudo a Honoka- oh, Honocchi, ¿quieres jugar a la casita conmigo?

-N-No gracias… -respondió nerviosa.

-H-Honoka-chan -dijeron Hanayo, Kotori y Rin al unisón. Esperaban que ella las protegiera de las garras de la pelimorada.

-Basta -me interpuse entre Nozomi y sus presas- vamos a hablar, no quieres hacer estas tonterías y lo sabes bien.

\- ¿Y qué tal que si quiero?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Qué tal si quiero? -tomo mi mejilla, sonriendo de manera descarada- quiero divertirme con todas, ¿tiene algo de malo?

Aprete mi puño de la ira que estaba conteniendo. De ser otra persona u otra situación, tal vez le hubiera soltado el golpe, pero no pude, es Nozomi de quien hablamos y sin hablar de que la están gobernando las hormonas.

\- ¿Y si hacemos una orgia? -abrí los ojos ante el descaro de su pregunta- ¡seria divertido! ¡quiero decir que…!

\- ¡Honoka-puch!

Gritando y en una pose heroica, la pelinaranja líder se había posicionado atrás de Nozomi para darle un golpe en el cuello para noquearla.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -le pregunte y ella rio apenada.

-Umi-chan me enseño eso por si necesitaba defenderme de alguien -miro a la pelimorada que yacía en el piso y suspiro con tristeza- no pensé usarlo en Nozomi-chan, pero se lo merecía…

-Ni que lo digas -mire a la peliazul que estaba siendo consolada por Maki - ¿Y Kotori?

Kotori parecía aun en shock por lo que no noto que su novia estaba siendo abrazada por su casi amor platónico.

-Sera mejor hacer algo con ella -Nico puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me dio una media sonrisa- ¿pasa algo?

-Se que hacer… -respondió ella con un sombrío tono de voz.

_-Momentos después-_

\- ¿Crees que está bien hacer esto? -la observe con duda.

-Créeme, lo vi en la televisión, sé que funciona -asintió convencida de su decisión.

¿Qué era lo que habíamos hecho? Amarramos a Nozomi a su propia cama… no es lo más lindo que hemos hecho, pero ¿Qué querían que hiciéramos? A cada rato quería tocar a nuestras amigas. Se que no es lo más ortodoxo del mundo, pero al menos así la mantendríamos a salvo, porque, pues, digamos que Maki ya la puso en su lista negra.

\- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

-Solo vigílala -Nico palmeo mi hombro y dándome una media sonrisa comenzó a irse- tranquila, le diré a la directora que tuviste que quedarte a cuidarla, ¿sí?

-Si, lo entiendo… -suspiré y le sonreí a la pelinegra.

sí preguntan por la ubicación de las demás, pues se habían ido en cuanto pusimos a Nozomi en su cama. No es que se fueran porque la odiaran, solo temían por sus vidas.

-Gracias, Nico -le dije de manera sincera- no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Probablemente te morirías- soltó una pequeña risa y comenzó a caminar a la salida- nos vemos mañana, si es que no mueres~

-Eso mismo espero yo…

¿Cómo fue? Nozomi se la mantuvo dormida el resto del día. Tal parece que Honoka la golpeo tan fuerte que la mantuvo noqueada por bastante tiempo. Cuando despertó, ella intento llegar a un acuerdo "sexual" conmigo para que la soltara y ella siguiera comiendo a nuestras amigas… No lo permití por más tentador que suene la idea de verla cubierta de chocolate con leche… Debo amar mucho a mis amigas para desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

Gracias a todo lo bueno y santo del mundo que pude salir de su tercer día bien… en la noche se durmió temprano cuando le di de cenar en la boca… y si, de nuevo rechace la idea de darle de comer "boca a boca" para liberarla… Esas chicas me deben un favor.

* * *

_Cuarto día_

"_Atragantarse y arrepentimiento"_

Antes de que Nozomi despertara, la desate y me fui cuando le deje el desayuno preparado. Tenía la intención de quedarme con ella para cuidarla en la mañana, pero mis padres amenazaron con que no faltara otro día a clases o si no me sacarían a patadas del departamento de Nozomi y me correina de la casa para que Arisa se quedara con mi habitación.

Fui a la escuela con el sentimiento de culpa por dejar a Nozomi sola, le mandé varios mensajes en compensación por ser una mala novia.

Ya era de noche cuando el cuarto día demostraba sus verdaderas garras. No había visitado a la pelimorada en la tarde porque tenía trabajo en el consejo estudiantil, así que, la fui a visitar a su departamento cuando terminé mis labores y eso era casi por las siete de la noche, pero no la encontré. Vi un mensaje que me mando, estaba en su puesto favorito de Yaniku, así que fui directo allá, confundida de lo que mando.

\- ¡SOY UNA GORDA!

Aquel ensordecedor grito fue lo que me hizo alterarse enseguida, entre de inmediato al establecimiento para encontrarme con mi novia, llena de suciedad en la boca y millares de platos enfrente de ella.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - a paso rápido fui hacia ella y la tomé de las manos que amenazaban con jalarse el cabello- ¡basta!

\- ¡Suéltame! -por más que se moviera, no la solté- ¡una gorda no merece misericordia!

\- ¡Ya! -me posicione enfrente de ella, y al mirarla fijamente ella evaluó mi mirada- ¿qué sucede? -pregunte amable, buscando la apertura para una buena charla- mi vida, por favor, háblame.

Ella guardo silencio por unos minutos. Era evasiva, no quería verme a la cara.

-Nozomi…

-Yo -al verme, sus ojos se pusieron acuosos- soy GORDA, terriblemente gorda -miro esos platos vacíos a su alrededor- ¡mira todo lo que comí, sólo un gordo come así!

-Para nada digas eso enserio -la mire con severidad a lo que respondió con un pequeño gimoteo- no estas gordas. Estas en tus "días negros" -hice énfasis en esas palabras con mis dedos- es normal que quieras comer muchas cosas.

-P-Pero…

-Ya, ya -acaricie su cabeza, mi seria mirada había cambiado a una amable y relajada- ¿Qué tal si comemos? Tu pide lo que quieras que comeré contigo. No te dejare pasar por esto sola, ¿entendido?

-G-gracias~ -dijo de la manera más tímida y linda del mundo- e-eres la mejor novia del mundo, Elicchi.

-No es nada, querida -mi sonrisa se ensancho, me sentía feliz de por fin estar haciendo bien en estos días- vamos a comer, ¿sí? -ella asintió con cierta pena y nos dispusimos a pedir aún más platos.

o-o-o

Muchachos, si a sus novias han de amar, les doy este consejo: Siempre, pero SIEMPRE, traigan una tarjeta de crédito. Nunca sabrán cuando al amor de su vida le dará por pedir todo lo que venía en el menú y repetirlo como tres veces más. Se que yo le dije a Nozomi que podía pedir lo que ella quisiera, pero no pensé que fuera tanto… Se veía más tranquila, eso sí, pero mi cartera fue la que lloro después de pagar la cuenta y mi estomago comenzó a doler tras toda esa comida que también le dije que comería con ella.

Pero fin, al final del día, la lleve a su casa como corresponde. Entre a su apartamento porque en verdad necesitaba usar el baño con urgencia. Cuando sacié mi necesidad biológica de usar el W.C., me encontré a mi novia echada en el sofá como una niña que recién había llegado de jugar.

\- ¿Tuviste un lindo día? -le pregunte a sabiendas de que no me iba a responder- ¿Qué tal si te llevo a tu cama?

Con una media sonrisa, me dirijo a su habitación para preparar la cama y al volver a la sala la cargue con mis brazos con el mayor cuidado del mundo en no despertarla.

-Uh… Si que comer todo eso la hizo subir un poco de peso -murmure bajito y con la esperanza de que su subconsciente no me escuchara- tranquila, no le diré a Umi que comiste todo eso, capaz que después te tortura como lo hace con Honoka y Hanayo y en lo personal no quiero interponerme entre ella y sus presas -reí tenuemente al momento de transportarla a su habitación y depositarla en su cama- veamos bella durmiente- la arrope con cuidado- será mejor irme, ¿podrás cuidarte sola por ahora? -antes de darme la vuelta, su mano se quedó aprendida a mi falda- ¿oh? ¿quieres que me quede? -me incline hacia su posición y ella asintió torpemente- vamos pues~ -volví a reír. Por supuesto que me parecía super adorable verla así de vulnerable.

Me acosté al lado de ella, abrazándola como si intentara protegerla de alguna amenaza.

-Buenas noches, bella durmiente -vi el cómo se acurruco y esa fue mi señal para también comenzar a dormir.

Solo faltaba un día, ¿Qué podría pasar después?

* * *

_Quinto día_

"_Bipolaridad"_

\- ¡Que te levantes dije! -aquel poderoso grito me hizo levantarme rápidamente de la cama.

Pensé que de nuevo estaba ocurriendo lo de mañanas pasadas y de verdad me asusté, para mi fortuna solo era Nozomi. Aunque no mostraba una sonrisa, parecía tan molesta como en el primer día.

\- ¿A-amor? -pregunte con algo de miedo al verla así.

\- ¡Nada de amor! -vocifero ella con enojo e ira- te prepare el desayuno y tu pedazo de basura, ¡no te levantas a comerlo!

-L-Lo lamento -baje la mirada para evitar esos sanguinarios ojos verdes- n-no era mi intención, yo…

\- ¡Elicchi! -levante la mirada y mi sorpresa fue ver una linda y reconfortante sonrisa- ¡te amo! -se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazo con tanta fuerza que por poco pensé que me quedaría sin aire- ¡te amo tanto, tanto, tanto!

\- ¿De qué me perdió? -alce la ceja sumamente confundida- ¿Cómo es que?

-E-Elicchi -he ahí su faceta de llanto apareciendo sin previo aviso. Se separo de mi bruscamente y cubrió su cara con sus manos, llorando a todo pulmón- ¿¡Porque no me amas!?

-Yo te amo -dije segura, aunque de verdad estaba muy perdida por su comportamiento- Nozomi, ¿esto tiene que ver con tu periodo?

\- ¿Con mi…? -se giró lentamente para verme y en sus ojos la ira típica de un Red Lanther deslumbro en un carmesí brillante- ¡No todo tiene que ver con mi puto periodo! -alzo su brazo para darme un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡En la cara no! -me cubrir y espere el golpe que no llego- ¿no habrá golpe? -la mire y ella volvía a estar sonriendo como si nada pasara.

-Jamás le pegaría a mi terroncito de amor~

-Ahora si ya me asusté…

\- ¡Si te asustas, pues yo lo hago más! -grito con pánico.

De hecho, se levantó de la cama y al tomar su teléfono celular, comenzó el desastre.

\- ¡SWAT! ¡Necesito su ayuda! -dijo al celular y de inmediato colgó.

\- ¿A quién le llamaste? -me anime a preguntar ante su mirada de pánico.

-Ya lo veras…

De una patada fuerte, una chica gato y una arquera entraron con atuendos dignos de esas unidades especiales.

-Ya llegamos -hablo Rin con una sorprendente voz seria.

-Enterada, protejamos al objetivo -dijo Umi en voz parca- porque nosotras somos.

-Lily SWAT White -dijeron al unisón.

\- ¿Cómo qué? -las mire en busca de respuestas pero ellas se mantenían tan frías como un tempano de hielo- chicas, ¿Qué sucede?

-Agárrenla -indico Nozomi al señalarme.

\- ¡Si, señora! -vociferaron a unisón las dos "SWAT"

Sin que pudiera poner mucha resistencia debido a la rapidez de Rin y la fuerza de Umi, me tomaron de las piernas y brazos para sacarme del apartamento.

-Lo lamento Eli-chan -dijo la menor con su típico tono de voz alegre- es que Nozomi-chan nos llamó esta mañana para que estuviéramos al pendiente de cualquier amenaza.

\- ¡Pero yo soy su novia!

-De todas maneras. Si la jefa lo ordena, debemos obedecerla -menciono Umi con ese tono parco de cuando entro.

-Tu solo lo haces para que no te vuelva a manosear, ¿verdad? -ella de inmediato asintió cuando le fruncí el ceño- son unas…

\- ¡Vocabulario! -grito Rin mientras cruzábamos el portal de la puerta- tranquila nya, te dejaremos en un lindo lugar, ¿sí?

0-0-0

\- ¡Esas malditas!

Esas dos desgraciadas me tiraron a un bote de basura a las afueras del apartamento de Nozomi… De veras, a veces odio lo unidas que pueden ser.

En definitiva, no iba a aguantar eso ni un momento más, así que mejor me fui a mi casita. Se que le dije a Nozomi que iba a estar con ella esos días, pero no, ni yo tengo tanta paciencia como para que me tiren a un bote de basura solo porque la señorita piensa que la estoy hostigando.

¡No! ¡Es un rotundo No! Ayase Eli tiene orgullo, aunque a veces no lo parezca.

No me arrepentiré de esto, claro que no, yo no…

* * *

_Sexto día_

"_Amnesia"_

¿Por qué no me detuvieron? Maldita sea, ahora sí que estoy arrepentida. Cuando llegue y descanse, entre en razón, lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y debía estar al lado de mi novia que me necesitaba. Pero su maldito equipo SWAT no me dejo entrar y ni tampoco dejarle un mensaje, de hecho, se robaron mi teléfono celular para que no le mandara nada a su "jefa".

Llegue a la escuela con miedo porque ya se le había retirado el permiso a Nozomi… Lo más probable es que me reñiría por es una pésima novia y no la culpo, ella no me abandono cuando tuve mi periodo aun cuando la golpee al final y la hice ver su suerte…

-Afrontare las cosas como toda una rusa que soy -dije cuando vi su espalda en el portón de la escuela. Caminé hacia su posición y cuando a estar detrás de ella, me dispuse a hablar- Nozomi, yo…

-Elicchi -ella se giró a verme con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja- buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste?

\- ¿Bien? -respondí confundida por esa actitud tan fresca- ¿y tú? -le devolví la pregunta por cortesía.

-Bastante bien, esta mañana desperté con una linda gatita y conejita que me estaban sirviendo el desayuno~ -se sacudió un poco con alegría- ¿Qué tal te fue a ti desayunando?

-Bien, este… - Miraba a un lado a otro, y al fin me anime a preguntarle- ¿recuerdas… algo de ayer?

\- ¿Algo de ayer? -alzo la ceja dudosa y en unos segundos me sonrió- fue el quinto día de mi periodo, lamento los problemas que pude haber causado -ladeo la cabeza en signo de disculpa y saco la lengua por unos segundos- la verdad no recuerdo mucho de cuando me viene mi periodo.

\- ¿Es enserio?

-Enserio -hablo sincera- en lo que es el sexto día, tengo algo de amnesia y no recuerdo absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Tu periodo dura seis días? -me estremecí con el hecho de no saber eso. ¿Qué tal si era peor que otros días?

-En efecto. Pero en realidad aquí ya no sucede mucho. Estoy tranquila y en verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que habrá pasado los días pasados -soltó una risita nerviosa- espero no haber sido una molestia.

La mire estupefacta, en busca de lo que me digiera fuera una mentira, pero no lo era. Estaba siendo sincera conmigo… Dioses, en verdad pensé que iba a morir esos días y ella ni lo recuerda, no sé si eso es tener mucha suerte o alguien en el cielo que te odie.

-No fuiste una molestia -le conteste con una sonrisa- si quieres puedo decirte que paso esos días.

No tiene nada de malo si le cuento unas mentiras piadosas, ¿verdad?

-Te lo agradecería mucho -sonrió complacida por mi actitud amable- aunque principalmente quiero saber algo.

\- ¿Qué es? -ambas comenzamos a caminar hacia los adentros de nuestra bella escuela.

\- ¿Por qué Maki-chan me miro hace rato con ojos de que me iba a asesinar? -su pregunta no causo más que gracia en mi- ¿dije un chiste?

-Oh amor, créeme, dijiste muchos.

Reí a carcajadas y ella me veía expectante por mi actitud.

Ahora tengo que empezar a prepararme para el próximo mes, a diferencia de este, estaré preparada para cualquier cosa que Nozomi haga o diga. Me hizo sufrir casi toda una semana…pero en parte es lo justo, yo hice lo mismo, ¿a que sí?

* * *

POV Normal.

¿Qué tal? Bien dicen por ahí: "mientras más tranquilas se ven, más extrovertidas son en realidad".

El karma existe señores, lo que les hagan a sus parejas es lo que se les va a regresar después. Sean hombres o mujeres, sean cuidadosos o les puede ir como a esta rusa y su mala suerte.

* * *

_**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Siento que me disculpo mucho, pero es que si fue una semana HORRIBLE. El trabajo estuvo pesado y dos que tres problemas personales… Eso y que una alpaca llego y quiso pelear conmigo, como saben, no puedes negarle la pelea a una alpaca, ¡Debes luchar contra ella hasta el final!**_

_**Pero bien, quería darles una buena noticia a los que siguen estas actualizaciones para nada coordinadas de one-shot, la próxima semana estaré trabajando con "Flor de Acacia". Ustedes no lo saben y tampoco estoy para decírselos, pero he tenido unos one-shot pendientes que apenas estoy terminando, aunque de echo tengo otros pendientes. Los hare esperar para avanzar y darle final a esta historia que de verdad quiero hacerla lo mas épica que pueda n_nU. **_

_**De nuevo les pido una enorme disculpa por mi falta de disciplina… **_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
